These Hands
by Pwnguin
Summary: This secret gave them the ultimate gift. This secret could give her the chance to be with the one she loved. This secret changes everything. Justin/Alex.


**A/N: Ahh, a Wizards of Waverly Place fanfic. This show never fails to amuse me. I like Justin / Alex. I don't support incest at all, which is why I came up with a theory about how they get together without being siblings.**

**Basic gist of the theory: Russo kids find out they're not siblings. They all get to keep their powers. Justin and Alex get together. The end.**

**And this One-Shot (maybe) is based on that theory... which might be a common theory, I have a feeling. xP**

**So yeah. In this fic, it's technically not incest. Oh yeah, loophole. xDD**

**And btw, I know on my profile I named this fic "False Hope", but then it didn't fit the story anymore, so I changed it. **

**

* * *

  
**

**These Hands**

by Pwnguin

_Alex's POV_

It's a love that is wrong in every way it could possibly be. It's a love that could never happen, unless some mysterious circumstances were to occur. The odds of those mysterious circumstances taking place are about one in a million. But that doesn't stop me from loving him. Not just as a brother. Much more than a brother. He's the world to me. I couldn't possibly imagine my life without him. Maybe we won't end up together as typical couples are, but we've still got the same blood, and that's a strong bond.

The one-in-a-million-chance circumstances were actually occurring as my parents glared at me with their fierce faces. I was afraid they had found out about the severe damages I had caused to the school principal's Toyota Prius. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as that. But unluckily... it was worse.

My parents had called me over to the sub station. It was closing time, so the chairs were up, the floors were clean, and the place was quiet. I sat at the barstool slowly spinning around in the round chairs. They stood behind the cash register.

"Alex," my father began. He seemed to be choosing his words carefully, afraid of telling me the wrong thing and hurting me.

I tried putting the most innocent face possible, "Y-yes?" I was shocked at the nervousness in my voice.

"There's something we haven't told you," he continued. There's a _lot _of things they haven't told me. I always ended up finding out. Maybe I already knew about this one. Maybe it wouldn't have to come as a shock to me.

"You're," he paused, taking a breath and then looking me straight in the eye, "You're an only child."

I laughed, thinking it was a joke, "Dad, that's ridiculous. I have Justin and Max."

"No," he shook his head. "They're not your brothers. They're aren't related to you. _They're not your brothers."_

I sucked in a breath between my teeth. Was this some kind of _joke? _We're they trying to give me some hope of winning the contest? ...

_Did they find out about my love for Justin?_

It was the only possible explanation. Somehow they found out about Justin, and they didn't want to crush my feelings. So they're giving me a sense of hope. False hope, that is. Why are they lying to me? If they loved me, they'd convince me that I could never in a million years be with Justin. They'd give me intervention. They'd tell me it's just a phase I'm going through. But no. They have to lie to me.

I gritted my teeth, "You're... you're lying to me."

My mother shook her head, "It's true. We wouldn't lie to you, Alex, you know that."

It couldn't be possible. Justin was born in that hospital, now mall, and Dad didn't deny it.

... But then again, he didn't remember the room number.

And what about Max? Did they ever mention where he was born?

"Look, we wanted to tell you before, but that wouldn't encourage you to be the best wizard you could be," my father explained. "Max is turning 18 in 2 years, you don't have to worry about losing your powers."

"Do Max and Justin know?" I asked. I didn't quite believe them yet. Maybe asking questions would catch them off guard.

Nope. They seemed prepared for it, "We wanted to tell you first," my mother said, placing her hand on top of mine, "Since, you're our true child after all."

"Then who are Max and Justin's parents?" I shot back with another question.

They didn't answer right away, "We don't know," Dad said finally.

I smiled. Then I quickly recited, "Some are evil, some are kind, but now all must speak their mind." The truth spell. Now all truth had to be revealed.

"We don't know where Max's parents are," Mom blurt out.

"You killed Justin's parents," Dad spoke.

I choked back a breath. I almost didn't believe those words could possibly be put together I sentence. I was convinced I was dreaming.

_I killed Justin's parents._

"I... killed Justin's parents? How?" I killed Justin's parents.

"Justin's parents were good friends of ours. They were over at our house one day. Your powers were just developing. Something went wrong, and you ended up killing his parents. We asked Professor Crumb to remove the memory of his parents from Justin's mind, and then we adopted him," he let out a breath.

_I... killed... Justin's... parents._

How could I ever think that I would be able to be with Justin, or even keep my powers, when I was the one responsible for Justin's parents' death?

"Don't feel bad, Alex," my mother said. "You didn't know how to control your powers. Professor Crumb was okay with it, and Justin never remembers his parents anyway. All he remembers is us."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. _Professor Crumb was okay with it. _It sounded so sick. How could he be okay with murder? "Oh. Okay. Thank you." I stepped off the barstool. "I'm.. I'm just going to go upstairs now."

"Don't tell Max or Justin yet. We'll tell them tomorrow as soon as we figure out how," Dad reassured.

I nodded as I began my ascent up the stairs.

I found Justin in the living room sitting lazily on the couch watching some scientific channel about electric stuff or something. To think, he was accepted into every college he had applied to and yet, he didn't go. He refused to leave until we could all participate in the wizard competition to beat Max and I. He looked so casual in his Mets tee and faded blue jeans. I noticed how much he had grown over the years, slowly as I falled in love with not just what he looked like, but who he was. Then I remembered what I had done. I forced the tears back into my eyes and hoped Justin wouldn't suspect anything from what I was about to do.

It hurt to put on a fake smile, but I didn't want him to ask what was wrong. I took a seat on the couch and snuggled into my "brother". "Hey," I whispered hoarsely. My hands rested in my lap.

"Hey," he said absentmindedly. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I squeaked. "Justin?"

"Hmm?" he mumbled, not quite listening to me.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Alex," he said, completely oblivious. Then smiled and looked at me.

"Would... would you love me no matter what?" I asked.

"Of course, Alex," he said. "You're my sister. You mess up, but... we're there for each other." I wanted to cry. He had no idea. I wanted to tell him right there. But I didn't have time. Mom and Dad had to tell him. There isn't enough courage in the world to make me tell him.

I looked up at him, and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his lips that lasted only a mere 5 seconds, but to me it was an eternity. I had to make this count.

"Alex..." he looked at me wide-eyed as I pulled away. I stared into his eyes for a second. "Why..."

I got up and whispered, "Shhh." I started walking towards my bedroom, "Good night, Justin. I love you."

He just stared at me, confused. I almost wish he would get up and stop me. "In the morning," I said, scared of what I was saying, "Talk to Mom and Dad. Tell them to tell you the truth. Everything. Everything they've been hiding. And if you have to... use the truth spell." Before he could ask, I dashed into the bathroom.

I silently thanked my parents for the sound-proof walls. Then I filled the bathtub. I grabbed a length of toilet paper about 3 sheets long. Then with a dark red pen I scrawled:

_Dear Dad, Mom, Justin & Max_

_I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. Please don't miss me, you're better off without. I'm sorry for killing Justin's parents. Justin, Max, have fun with your powers. Don't let them go to waste. Try to forget me, it's best if you do._

_Justin. I have always loved you. I have loved you more than a sister should. I hope our last moment helped you understand that. But please, please, please try to forget me._

_Alex_

I laid the paper by the sink. Then I stared at myself in the mirror.

I didn't look like I was 18 years old with my pale and hollow face.. I could've sworn I was the most beautiful person on earth when I looked at myself in the morning. It's funny how a little truth can completely change your appearance. Maybe I could just give up my powers... maybe I wouldn't have to go through with this... but... this felt right. Even though I was allowed to be with Justin legally, I'm sure he would never love the murderer of his parents. I stared at my cold hands. These hands killed Justin's parents. These hands may never hold my "brother" the same way again. I'm better off... I gulped... dead. I clenched my fists and bit my lip. I hoped one of them would start bleeding. With one last look in the mirror, I faced the water that was soon to be my death bed.

Then I heard the door open behind me. I silently cursed myself for forgetting to lock the door. But then again I wanted them to find me. Leaving the door unlocked would have made it easier on them. They just had horrible timing with doing so.

"Alex!" I heard Justin yell. Out of all the people in the house. "What are you doing?!"

His voice sent an eruption through my blood. I felt limp from the inside out. My body collapsed onto the ground and I found myself crying violently. Why did he have to come in now? Why did he have to be the one to save me?

I felt his warm grasp around my shoulders as I was losing my breath from all the tears pouring out of my eyes, "Shh," he whispered, and rubbed my shoulders. "It's okay, Alex. It's okay."

I turned and threw my arms around him, soaking his shoulder with my tears in the process. But he didn't care. He slowly stood up and grabbed my face so I could see his eyes, "Are you okay?"

I wanted to scream. I wanted to let go of his hold on me and jump out the window, but I had lost all strength to move and speak. I let my arms fall to my sides, careful to not let my hands touch him.

He didn't wait for my response. Instead, he picked me up and carried me to my bedroom. I couldn't find the words to protest. Suddenly I was tucked in bed covered in my warm sheets. I looked up to Justin. He placed his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead, "We talk in the morning."

He started to walk out, but I managed to croak out, "Don't go."

It seemed he had anticipated my words as he took a seat on the bed. The only light was from the full moon of the sky piercing through the glass of my window, but I could see his face illuminated by his own glow. He held up the sheets of toilet paper I had written on. "Should I ask now, or shall I wait till morning?"

I shook my head against my pillow and said, "Please, ask now." Anything... anything that kept him in the room.

"Okay. Why?"

So simple to ask. Yet so complicated to answer.

After about two minutes of silence, he got up and said, "Okay. I'll wait until morning."

"No!" I cried. "Don't leave!"

"What do you want me to do?" he asked calmly.

"Stay here," I commanded.

He sighed, and looked at the door. I looked up at him, silently threatening to kill myself if he didn't stay. Giving up, he pulled the covers back and climbed into the bed next to me. I wove my arms around him and pressed my head to his chest.

"Don't you dare leave my side tonight." I whispered.

He didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped his arms around me. I could hear his steady heartbeat slowly bringing me to sleep.

Maybe these hands killed Justin's parents. But these hands have never felt so right, holding the one that is Justin Russo.

* * *

**A/N: I have to say... this is probably one of the darkest fics I've ever written. **_**Someone To Lean On **_**could've been, (trust me, I had some crazy ideas for that one) but I lost interest in that story. **

**I got so caught up in my writing. It was supposed to be a "Yay! We're not siblings! Let's get married." kind of fic. But somehow... it didn't end up quite that way. xD.**

**Originally, it was supposed to stop at, "With one last look in the mirror, I faced the water that was soon to be my death bed.", but I wanted more Jalex fluffiness. Plus, I couldn't let Alex die. I'm not like that. O_o**

**Well, at least I've tried something different this time. I can bet my next fanfic will be extremely different from this one.**

**If you don't review, I will hunt you down and spray you with a Diet Mountain Dew gun. (you know, like a water gun, except it's filled with soda instead of water.) Don't like diet? TOO BAD. xP**

**Okay, not really, but please review! :D**


End file.
